Un soir d'hiver
by movie-like
Summary: Esther et Mikael sont morts. Klaus est enfin libre mais il ressent une étrange tristesse. Assis sur un banc, en pleine nuit, il se pose des questions. Caroline arrive, fatiguée et décidée à le faire sourire. Torturés par leurs démons intérieurs, ils se sentent prêt à s'aimer. Ou du moins, se promettent de s'aimer un jour. One-shot, Klaroline


**Bonjour ou bonsoir, je suis de nouveau là.**

 **Je suis de retour avec un petit one-shot Klaroline. Je l'ai écris après un petit coup de blues et j'avais, pour être honnête, besoin de l'écrire. Il est très simple, sans artifice ou prétention. Je voulais travailler sur ce couple et ne plus faire dans le compliqué pour eux. Plus de disputes ou de pleurs, de séparations. Juste Klaus et Caroline, assis sur un banc à trois heures du matin. Voilà, je vous laisse le lire.**

 **Juste avant, j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose. J'ai posté un nouveau chapitre de "Un an à Mystic Falls" mais les commentaires sont peu nombreux. Vous n'aimez plus ? Si oui, dîtes moi le. Je ne continuerai plus l'écriture. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction pour vous offrir un monde et des relations, des situations...une histoire quoi. Et si vous ne l'aimez plus, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Faîtes-le moi savoir car pour l'instant, je n'ai pas très envie de poster le prochain chapitre. C'est déprimant de bosser sur un chapitre pendant des jours pour n'avoir rien en retour. Voilà, je pense que c'est tout. (Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un message, c'est adorable de votre part.)**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine.**

* * *

 **Il avait la puissance et l'éternité,**

 **Une famille aimante et une vie rêvée.**

 **Mais il lui manquait,**

 **Un amour partagé.**

* * *

Caché dans sa tour dorée, Klaus ignorait les appels incessants de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas les voir, il se sentait étrangement triste. Il avait enfin gagné, le grandiose et puissant Hybride avait terrassé la sorcière Originelle et le chasseur le plus craint. Ses parents. Un pincement inconnu tortura son cœur, il aurait tellement voulu savoir pourquoi Mikael le détestait tant. Pourquoi avait-il aimé Elijah et Kol avec amour, respect ? Pourquoi Rebekah avait été sa petite Reine, son trésor ? Pourquoi n'était-il rien à ses yeux , pourquoi sa mère ne l'avait pas défendu ? Tellement de questions qui le torturaient, il voulait savoir pourquoi.

«- Nik', réponds-moi, s'il te plaît demanda Rebekah, sur son répondeur.»

Le vampire lança un regard vers son téléphone, tenté de répondre. Il savait que sa petite sœur comprendrai ses inquiétudes et sa douleur, elle pourra l'aider. Mais il resta assis sur le sol du manoir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Le feu dansait devant ses yeux, diffusant une douce chaleur sur son visage inexpressif. Il ne comprenait pas sa douleur. Il n'avait jamais cherché l'amour de ses parents après sa transformation, il voulait même partir loin. Très loin. Oublier les traits délicats de sa mère, les yeux de son père et leur voix. Il voulait les oublier.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait savoir. Pourquoi avait-il été rabaissé ? Pourquoi ses efforts n'avaient jamais été félicités ? Sa mère lui soufflait souvent, lorsqu'il était petit, des déclarations d'amours à son oreille. Que son monde était éclairé par son sourire, que son cœur mourrai avec le sien si il osait la quitter, que rien n'était aussi beau que ses yeux. Que son amour était inconditionnel, sincère. Qu'elle était fière de lui, le petit garçon blond.

Sa main se serra, fissurant légèrement son verre. Esther avait menti pendant des années, lui murmurant des paroles si fausses mais au combien rassurantes pour son ancien lui. Encore maintenant, il se laisserai avoir. Il la laisserai souffler son venin, espérant gagner son amour. Il avait besoin d'amour, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette étouffante solitude. Il n'en pouvait plus de rester seul dans cet immense manoir, torturé par ses anciens démons.

Sa tête se baissa, ses larmes commencèrent à couler avant qu'il ne renifle et les effacent d'un coup de manche. Il ne voulait plus pleurer pour eux, ses parents. Klaus posa son verre sur le sol du salon, se mit sur ses pieds et monta les escaliers. Sa longue veste noire dans une main et son téléphone de l'autre, le vampire sortit. Des flocons de neiges tombèrent dans ses boucles défaites, colorés d'un blond foncé. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches, même si il ne ressentait plus le froid, il aimait garder cette stupide habitude. Il sentait plus humain.

Ses questions et sa tristesse l'amenèrent près du seul bar de la ville. Il resta fixé devant, quelques personnes le regardèrent avec peur. Il ressemblait à un fou, immobile et silencieux. Après quelques minutes, Klaus tourna les talons et partit s'asseoir sur un banc proche. Son regard froid se posa sur l'entrée du bar, il entendait la musique et les discussions bruyantes. L'alcool embaumait l'air et les rires des adolescents s'envolaient tels des oiseaux dans l'air.

Klaus se demanda comment il aurait été adulte. Si il était né en même temps que le petit barman dont sa sœur s'était entiché ou la Petrova qui se trouvait dans le bar. Il entendait son rire et celui de l'aîné des Salvatore. Il aurait grandit, sûrement seul connaissant son caractère, il serai devenu major de sa promotion puis avocat. Une femme à son bras, ses enfants près de lui, souriants et heureux. Pathétique. L'Hybride leva les yeux au ciel, jamais il n'aurai pu supporter cette vie. Il avait besoin de risques, de puissance, d'immortalité.

Le petit enfant qui se cachait au plus profond de lui voulait aussi l'amour de ses parents. Un sourire de son père, une frappe virile dans le dos, un cours de combat ou des histoires. Les baisers de sa mère, ses bras rassurants et son odeur maternel. Il avait aussi besoin de ça.

«- Depuis quand le puissant Klaus reste seul ? Se moqua une voix.

-Bonsoir à toi aussi.

-Je me porte volontaire pour te tenir compagnie.»

Klaus leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Caroline lui souriait, le nez et les yeux rouges. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement pâles et ses paupières dorées. Elle sortit les mains de ses poches et les posa contre ses joues, essayant de se réchauffer. Elle avait vraiment froid, le vent et la neige n'étaient pas doux avec elle.

«- Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie.

-Arrête de te dénigrer souffla la vampire, je ne serai pas là au sinon.

-Justement pourquoi es-tu là ?»

Caroline s'assit sur le banc et encra son regard dans celui de Klaus. Elle vit une touche de tristesse dans ses grands yeux bleus et se demanda pourquoi il était ainsi. Sa famille l'avait-elle lâché ? Elle ne pensait pas, sa fratrie l'aimait trop pour ça. Elle secoua la tête, se promettant de lui poser la question. La jeune femme lui répondit pas un sourire fatigué.

«- Histoire de famille, la routine.

-Je suis à ton écoute.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis venue. Tu es le seul qui m'écoute murmura Caroline. Étrangement, tu es celui qui s'intéresse à moi avec le plus de sincérité. Tu me rassures mais le répète à personne souffla la jeune femme, essayant de le faire sourire.

-Promis sourit Klaus.

-Ma mère, elle ne me comprend plus. En fait, elle ne m'a jamais comprit. Elle cherche en moi la parfaite petite fille, je ne suis pas comme ça. Elle s'est énervée parce que j'ai quitté l'école et oublié Tyler. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi j'aime autant mon vampirisme, pourquoi je garde ton dessin ou pourquoi je suis tout simplement moi.»

Klaus fronça les sourcils, elle avait gardé son dessin. Il pensait qu'il était perdu quelques part dans une rue ou jeté à la poubelle. Non, Caroline, la lumineuse vampire l'avait gardé. Il se senti étrangement heureux ou du moins touché. Elle ne le vit pas et continua sa tirade.

«- Je veux être cette fille, je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux apprendre par moi-même, je veux voyager et voir le monde. Non, je ne suis pas comme Elena. Je ne suis pas jolie, je n'ai pas les félicitations et je ne suis pas exceptionnelle. Je suis juste moi et pourquoi ne m'aime-t-elle pas comme ça ?

-Tu es exceptionnelle Love, c'est juste que certaines personnes ne le voient pas. Elles préfèrent la norme, elles ne veulent pas voir ton courage et ta beauté. Ne doute jamais.

-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu seul sur un banc à trois heures du matin ?

-Insomnie répondit rapidement le vampire.

-Arrête de mentir, je te connais.

-Ne sois pas si certaine de toi Caroline.»

La jeune femme croisa les bras et fit une moue. Klaus leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment pouvait-elle être aussi adorable. Elle était pourtant hautaine et quelques fois agaçante mais à cet instant, il voulait juste l'embrasser. Sentir son parfum et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Mais il se retint, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Caroline resta concentré sur son visage, essayant de trouver un indice puis une idée apparut.

«- Tes parents murmura la jeune femme.

-Non.

-Si. Ils sont morts et je sais que tu avais souffert de leur manque d'amour. C'est ça ! Tu veux des réponses termina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Désolée, je ne voulais pas...

-Ne sois pas désolée mais arrêtons de parler de ça. J'aime le silence.»

Caroline hocha la tête et imita Klaus. Elle posa son dos contre celui du banc et perdit son regard vers les allées faiblement éclairées de Mystic Falls. Elle vit une femme trébuchée, complètement éméchée, sur le trottoir. Son petit-ami rit et l'enlaça, assis sur le sol. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de partir, titubants et amusés. Caroline voulait cette relation, elle voulait partir d'ici et ne plus jamais croiser une connaissance, un ami, une mère. Elle voulait oublier sa relation douloureuse avec Liz. Oui elle l'aimait mais sa mère voyait en elle quelqu'un qu'elle n'était pas. Une parfaite petite Caroline qui rêvait d'études et de famille.

«- Ils ont eu tort.

-Comment ça ? Répondit Klaus.

-Tu mérites l'amour. Tu mérites un regard fier et un clin d'œil complice, tu mérites des éclats de rires et des déclarations d'amours enflammées. Tu mérites le plus beau des amours et la plus usante des amantes. Tu mérites la lumière, tu mérites le bonheur. Tu ne mérites pas le rejet, les pleurs et les questions. Tu ne mérites pas d'être seul à trois heures du matin.

-Je ne suis pas seul murmura l'Hybride.

-Tu mérites mieux. Tu mérites une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut, tu mérites des baiser amoureux et des danses interminables. Tu mérites des nuits sans lendemain et des jours brûlants, tu mérites une putain d'éternité. Et tu l'auras, je te le promets.

-Je ne veux pas ça Caroline, je ne veux que tes sourires et tes déclarations enflammées.»

Caroline se retourna vers Klaus et laissa le silence lui répondre. Un jour, peut-être elle répondrai à son amour. Mais ce soir elle ne pouvait lui offrir qu'un petit aperçu.

«- Un jour, je t'aimerai.»

Puis elle posa ses lèvres sur celles du vampire. Klaus ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant éphémère. La main froide de Caroline caressa sa joue chaude, les faisant frémir. Il sourit contre ses lèvres, elle fit de même. La sensation était étourdissante, délicieuse, parfaite. Mais ils s'écartèrent, les yeux fermés et le cœur battant. Oui, il n'avait pas l'amour de ses défunts parents mais un jour, il aura celui de Caroline. C'était plus délicieux et touchant.

«- Un jour ? Cela semble si loin.

-N'en soit pas si sûr, ça peut-être demain ou dans dix mois.

-J'attendrai alors.

-Je ne te demande que ça.»

Puis Caroline posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Elle était bien comme ça, loin de tout et près du cœur du vampire. Elle pouvait sentir sa lente respiration soulevait son torse et bougeait sa tête. Ses longs cheveux caressaient le cou de Klaus qui apprécia la sensation. Ce soir, il ne voulait rien de plus.

Juste Caroline et lui, assis sur un banc.

* * *

 **Elle s'était sentie délaissée,**

 **Ignorée et blessée.**

 **Mais ce soir, sous la neige glacée,**

 **Elle se sentait prête à l'aimer.**


End file.
